


Steter kink fic recs

by Ak_Joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bottom Peter Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piss Play, Somnophilia, Underage Sex, inappropriate uses of a funnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-20 03:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ak_Joker/pseuds/Ak_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just dirty porn. It's primarily going to be Steter but I may add more pairings later. Requests are closed for now sorry!!</p><p>Check out my tumblr: http://akjoker.tumblr.com/</p><p>Make req there or ask me stuff *shameless self promotion*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dub-con, underage, rape, daddy kink, fisting, somnophilia for this chapter

"Now then Stiles, I'm not making you do anything," Peter practically purred as he watched Stiles squirm.

"How do I know you won't do anything weird to me or some shit when I'm under?" Stiles asked.

"Well I don't have to fix those terrible nightmares you've been getting. Besides who else is there left to ask? Derek?" Peter said as he laughed at the thought of his nephew being any help. He was Stiles' only choice and he knew it.

Stiles really didn't want to go through with this. But for the past few nights ever since that witch cursed him he's been getting nightmares unable to sleep. The only way to find out how to break the curse was to examine him when he was in a state of sleep deep enough he wouldn't awaken no matter what. So hypnotism. He would go to Lydia but Peter was his best choice at finding out what the curse exactly was since Deaton had no idea.

"Fine but if I don't get back home by tomorrow, Scott knows where I am." Stiles warned as he sat down on the surprisingly comfy couch of Peter's living room.

Peter rolled his eyes, "if I meant to kill you I would the moment you were under and leave the state. Don't worry though I don't have any murders planned for you just yet."

Stiles gulped before praying to any deity out there to please let him survive this before nodding his consent to start.

Peter wasted no time sending Stiles under. Once the boy was out cold he snapped his hand once. Getting no response he smiled as he easily picked the boy up and walked towards his bedroom.

Quickly he stripped the boy, memorizing each new mole he saw as he trailed his hand downwards until he took of Stiles' pants and boxers in one go.

Once Stiles was fully naked Peter stepped back to look him over and smirked.

"Beautiful...my beautiful boy."

He grabbed the lube at the bedside table drawer nearly using all of it to cover and coat his hand. 

"Daddy's only going to stretch you today. He doesn't have a lot of time until his sweet boy wakes up so be a good boy and open up." Peter whispered in Stiles ear as he gave it a small bite while inserting the first finger. 

Quickly thrusting it in and out he wasted no time adding another into the virgin hole.

Stiles gave a small grunt in his sleep.

Peter saw and began to hush him, stroking Stiles' head with his free hand. When the boy began to calm he added the third and fourth together.

Stiles began whimpering in his sleep, attempting to toss and turn but unable to do so with Peter's body on top of his own, pinning him down.

"Shh, sweet boy sleep. Soon daddy will shove his whole fist into his little slut so the next time he can take daddy's knot. Now then be a good boy and open up."

Peter began to thrust his four fingers in back and fourth faster and faster until it felt like there was just enough room to add the final finger. Carefully he put in his thumb with the rest of his fingers and slowly pushed the rest of his hand in watching the pink rim strain and try and resist the large external pressure before yielding and giving in and closing around his wrist.

"Thats a good boy." Peter said as he began to stroke Stiles' limp member while gently moving his fisting the boy.

It wasn't long until Stiles was hard and leaking all over himself, moaning loudly in his sleep. Peter saw he was about to come and smirked. Positioning his fist he gave one last hard punch before taking Stiles' member in his mouth, swallowing the salty sweet cum that came out.

With a content sigh he removed his fist and wiped his mouth, getting off the boy. Looking at the gaping pink hole that twitched as if begging for Peter to fill it he smirked. Grabbing his phone he took some pictures the virgin rose bud, before quickly reclothing Stiles and moving him back to the couch. He would soon reawake him, but not before sharing a filthy kiss with him.

"Now then whenever I say good boy you'll fall right back asleep until I say wake up....wake up."

Stiles gasped as he woke up. Looking around him he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Well Peter was looking like a smug asshole but that was his default expression so, yeah normal. 

"Did you fix it?" Stiles asked checking himself for any injures and thankfully not finding any.

"It was a simple take over spell. I merely changed the command from getting nightmares when asleep to something harmless. You'll just fall asleep whenever anyone says good boy so I'd recommend staying away from dog parks."

Stiles rolled his eyes giving a sarcastic laugh as he got up ready to leave. He grimaced when he noticed a sharp pain in his back but chose to ignore it, merely limping out of there. Glad to rid of Peter's presence.

Peter just smirked as he watched his boy limp off. Planning the next time he would have Stiles to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come inflation, inappropriate uses of a funnel, kinda short watersports...like at the very end, anal plug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by my come inflation kink and some weird porn I saw...yup.

"P-Peter it's t-to much!" Stiles grunted out as he felt himself be filled even further. Unable to get away as he was strapped on some kind of breeding bench he began to tear up.

This was like receiving the filthest enema ever.

Peter smiled as he pet Stiles, pouring more of his saved up come into the boy.

"Now then we're almost all done my sweet boy, you're being so good taking all of my cum like the cum slut you are."

Stiles let out a small cry wishing for the funnel in him to be taken out already.

Peter grabbed the last container of his old saved cum and watched as it joined the rest of his cum old and new in Stiles' body. Using a long thin plug he used that to push the remaining cum into the boy until no more cum remained on the funnel itself.

"Now then one more thing and we're done," Peter said as he unzipped his pants.

Stiles let out a loud gasp as he heard the sound of piss hit the plastic and then closed his eyes tightly when the warm liquid trickled into his body.

Once all of his piss was in his boy Peter carefully took out the funnel making sure nothing escaped then put a large plug in his boy to make sure everything would stay in his boy.

"Peter please....it's to full...." Stiles gasped out as he held onto his inflated stomach.

Peter pulled Stiles down onto his lap, whispering into his ear as he caressed the inflated stomach.

"Good boy, filled with my cum and piss until you look pregnant with my pups. Don't worry sweet boy I'll keep filling you up until it takes."

Stiles let out a wail, trembling in the hold and unable to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your kink rec if you have any~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Demios~   
> ❤️yay Breedkink! (>•w•)>~
> 
> Maybe a lactation kink too?  
> And Peter obsessed with showing his breeded (or simply claimed) mate off as his?
> 
> *presents a pound of Reese's*
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the Reeses sweetie! Hope you like it.

Peter grinned as he watched his mate squirm in his lap, uncomfortable with the pack all staring at the two in disbelief.

"So wait...you're pregnant with Peter's kid. How?!" Scott exclaimed.

Peter rolled his eyes not bothering to explain himself as he possesivly embraced his mate. Unable to move his hands from where his pup was growing.

Suddenly there was an angry growling. The pack got quiet and all turned to look at the source, Derek.

"Why dear nephew you seem tense." Peter said his hands tightening as he pulled Stiles closer.

"Are you jealous to see my beautiful mate pregnant with my pups? I just loved to see his face looking so wanton as he begged for more. Such a come slut you should have seen how I filled my sweet mate to the brim while he begged for more." Peter said with a smirk as he watched Derek slowly lose control of himself. 

Ignoring the human's protest he picked his mate up and walked out of the Hale house. 

"Now then Stiles do stop complaining or else I won't milk you and I'll let your chest grow big and heavy with that delicious milk." Peter whispered in his ear, knowing the others could hear. 

Stiles turned bright red as he hid his face in Peter's neck in embarrassment.

"Just shut up and let's go." 

The two soon arrived at Peter's apartment with their lips locked and grinding on each other. Wasting no time Peter opened the door, and went to his bedroom as quick as he could. Gently placing his mate down on the bed before stripping him.

Stiles covered his cherry red face with an arm as he breathed heavily.

"Stop looking you creeper wolf."

Peter smiled at the comment as he pinned Stiles' arms above his head.

"Don't be embarrassed I love you're leaking chest." Peter said as he used one hand to grope one of the small forming breast watching as milk slowly leaked out of it.

Peter growled at this unable to hold himself back as he latched onto one of the perky pink nipples and began to suck the milk out of it.

Stiles could only gasp and moan, whining for more.

"Please Peter I need to come!"

Peter grinned as he looked up at his begging mate. He switched nipples once he finished with the first one. As he sucked the milk out he began to slowly jack his mate off, close enough to bring him to the edge and leave him there.

Stiles was a moaning begging mess by the time Peter finished. Looking down at his wreaked mate brought a smirk to his face.

"Cum for me" Peter commanded as he finally thrust into his mate. Stiles opened his mouth to moan but unable to, only a broken sob coming out as he finally came. Peter was quick to follow as he filled him up again. 

Caressing his mate, the mother to his pup Peter smiled. Rubbing Stiles' stomach he whispered into his ear as he fell asleep.

"Soon you'll show even more, your stomach growing so big with our pup. You'll be big all over and milk will always be leaking out of these slutty breasts. You'll make such a pretty mommy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stetershiper 
> 
> there isn't enough mpreg peter. And stiles being all cuddling with peter.
> 
>  
> 
> If you can explain the whole Peter's wolf getting transferred to Stiles I'll try to write it. Thanks for the rec hope you like it.

"I'm almost there!" Peter cried out as he felt Stiles' thrusting getting faster and harder. 

"Let it go." Stiles said as he thrust one last time into his mate coming after feeling the tight hole tighten even further.

Stiles felt Peter relax on the bed, sighing contently. Being careful of the older wolf's large stomach Stiles laid next to his mate. Holding him close and running his hand over Peter's stomach smiling whenever he felt a small kick.

"Stiles....did you quote "Frozen" while you were fucking me?" Peter said calmly watching Stiles freeze from petting their pup.

"Uh....better then me singing hungry like the wolf after a blow job though?"

Peter gave an exaggerated sigh.

"I'm sorry pup but it seems daddy is a child just like you. It seems you'll be growing up with a papa and a man child." Peter said sounding devastated as he shook his head and pet his stomach.

Stiles gawked and playfully hit the wolf on his arm.

"Shut up you ass."

"Oh but you love my ass~"

Stiles smiled as he pulled Peter closer. 

"I really do. Your ass, your body, your mind...I just love you Peter."

Peter just smiled and closed his eyes, for the first time since the fire, happy again.

"I love you as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short and more fluff then sex. It was just I was in a fluffy mood. Hope you still liked it though.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I'm alive?! Sorry updates will be terrrrrrribly slow cause I'm about to enter college and my life is crazy. But I wanted to avoid doing work sooooo tada smut. Anyway *bows* I am sorry if this is the last you'll hear from me for a while. Also obviously reqs are closed...unless I just see a terribly short filthy dirty nasty one I can write up in an hour then i might do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (non graphic) Bestiality, Puppy play, anal plug, Non-con

Peter smiled as he watched his new little pup struggle on the breeding bench he was strapped down on. 

"Struggle all you want Stiles but the end is undoubtedly inevitable." He told him as he circled the bound and gagged boy, licking his lips as if he was a predator about to devour his prey.

Stiles was bound on the breeding bench with an anal plug shaped as a dog's tail firmly inserted to keep all of Peter's previously stored cum inside as well as a pair of dog ears because as Peter said he looked "absolutely adorable". If Stiles had the ability to rip Peter's head off his body and burn the fucker back into ashes he'd do so in less then a heartbeat. But before Stiles' thoughts of hatred and death could continue he heard some scratching on the wooden floor of who knows where and a very distinct bark of a dog. He felt himself pale and start struggling anew.

Peter laughed when he saw the helpless struggles knowing it was going to merely tire Stiles out. 

"Yes struggle and squirm as much as you'd like pup. But you are a bitch and it's time we cemented that fact wouldn't you say? Well not that you actually have a say." 

Stiles eventually got tired out and started to cry knowing it was helpless. Closing his eyes he continued to quietly sob when he felt Peter remove the tail plug and he felt the sniff of the dog.

"Good boy, now go on, have a taste of your new bitch. See how good she taste." Peter said as he guided the German Shepard's face to Stiles' red gaping hole; watching the cum slowly trickle out the boy.

The dog gave a few tentative sniffs before barking and beginning to rim the boy and lick all of the previous cum out. 

Stiles yelped when he felt the tongue and started to tell himself to wake up.

Wake up.

WAKE UP!

"My dear boy you'll never escape this nightmare."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marlislash asked: 
> 
> Do you take request ?  
> Because for the love of all the fandoms i can't find a figging/spanking fic. Saying that Stiles has been a bad boy, Peter put a ginger root in his hole, spank him and put him on corner time while watching tv and after...... it's up to you.  
> I would send virtual cookies and champagne for that.
> 
> SOOOOO Sorry its extra fucking late like ughhh. So I've been having a hectic life and a terrible writers block like blegh but you're here for the pooorn so here it is~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Figging, Spanking, Dehumanization

Today was a terrible day for Peter.

"Stiles you will turn the channel back right this instance or you will regret it." Peter said as he closed his eyes in impatience. As much as he loved his younger lover and playing his little games sometimes he just wanted to go home, watch some basketball, eat some takeout, then go to bed. Call him old but he felt it was deserved after being used as a human punching bag for his "dear" nephew to train the pups for almost twelve hours. He was sore and not in the mood.

"Oooh~ Ya gonna punish me Peter?" Stiles said as he turned around to shake his little butt and wink, still having yet to change the channel.

Peter glared before standing and picking the boy up with relative ease and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Stiles yelped in surprise but grinned as he groped the perfect globes of ass in his face, not at all realizing Peter's bad mood.

"I likey."

Peter merely said nothing as he walked into the kitchen, ignoring Stiles' questions. With one hand on the squirming teen he used his free hand to open the fridge to grab a stick of ginger. Placing Stiles down on a chair with a firm "sit", he went over to grab a knife and quickly began to cut and trim the ginger. Once he was satisfied he began to walk into the living room. 

"Hurry up and you better be naked by the time we reach the living room."

Stiles with a noise of glee quickly stripped before running after Peter. Once he got to the living room he saw Peter pat his thighs to tell Stiles just where he would be going. Stiles thinking he was about to get a simple spanking quickly went over to bend on the werewolf's knees. Once Peter was sure Stiles was comfortable he pinned the boy down with one hand and pulled the ginger plug out from behind him to show Stiles.

"Now I'm sure with all that filthy porn you read on your laptop you've come across the term of figging?" Peter said as he waved the ginger plug in Stiles' face.

Stiles slightly paled but nodded nonetheless.

"Well you didn't think your punishment would be as simple as a spanking did you? No, you'd enjoy that too much."

Stiles gulped but nodded again before taking in a deep breath, nervous. 

Peter glanced at his lover before putting a gentle hand on his face.

"Color?"

Stiles looked up to meet Peter's eyes and smiled, he knew he'd trust the wolf with his life.

"Green. It's fine Peter."

Peter smirked once he got the ok and slowly trailed the hand that was caressing Stiles' face down his body, firmly grasping the mole covered ass that greeted him at the end of Stiles' back.

"Ten hits and I expect you to count them out and thank me for each strike." Peter said before roughly shoving the ginger plug into Stiles' pink hole.

Stiles gave a small wince but hardly felt the small plug. Wiggling around he waited for the burn that he read about. But before he could figure out just how bad the ginger would be Peter laid out the first smack.

"OW!"

"Count Stiles or else it won't count." Peter warned.

"One...thank you sir."

Peter smiled before continuing the punishment.

SMACK!

"Two! Thank you sir!"

SMACK!

"T-Three! Thank you sir!"

Stiles whined as he could start to feel the ginger. It felt like it was lighting his insides on fire and every time he clenched it only got worse. But he knew he wouldn't be able to help it. Not with how hard Peter was hitting him.

SMACK!

SMACK!

"F-Four! Five! Thank you sir!" Stiles cried out as he took in a deep breath. The ginger was really starting to hurt and he didn't know how much more he could take.

SMACK!

"S-s-..." Stiles gasped out, unable to finish the sentence.

"Six Stiles, now what do you say?" Peter said.

"Thank you sir..." Stiles said as he closed his eyes in pain, tears falling. His ass felt red hot and the inside wasn't faring any better feeling as if Peter had stuck a lit match inside his ass and was burning his insides.

Peter looked at Stiles and smirked when a new idea came to mind.

"Ok pet we'll cut your spankings short but only if you agree to continue the rest of your punishment another way."

"YES! YES! PLEASE PETER ANYTHING! I'LL DO ANYTHING!" Stiles quickly gasped out, begging. Missing Peter's mischievous look. 

"Anything huh?"

Derek glanced at the text Peter sent him and sighed. He did beat Peter up pretty badly and he supposed delivering some take out was the least he could do in apology. 

'The door is open help yourself in. I'm in the living room." The text Peter had just sent said. The other were probably heard him walking up the stairs to his apartment.

"Peter I bought you the lo mein like you as-" Derek paused as he looked at the sight before him, his pants tightening up quite a bit.

Peter was lounging on the couch watching basketball while his feet laid rest on a naked Stiles who was on all fours and had a stick of ginger stuck up in his ass. The human was sweating, his skin practically glistening while he had his eyes shut closed and let out the occasional whimper.

"Why thank you dear nephew. You can just put it down wherever." Peter said as he turned to look at his nephew a smirk on his face as he caressed Stiles' beautifully redden ass.

"See yourself out." 

Derek growled as he dropped the take out bag.

"Fuck you." He said before storming out quickly, knowing his uncle could already see his hard on, no werewolf senses needed.

Peter smiled as he watched his nephew leave. Getting up to grab the take out he took his place back on the couch, putting his feet up on his human footstool.

"Game ends in thirty more minutes." Peter told the human who answered in a pathetic whimper.

Today wasn't such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr, made a new writing blog: http://akjoker.tumblr.com/


End file.
